legends_of_nazurisfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
There are several unique races that live throughout the continent of Nazuris. Below are some descriptions of each race, and their beginnings. Humanoids Humanoids were created at the time of the High Gods disappearance in the first winter, 0 Cycles (1W 0C). This is when Humanoids began recording time. By the Forty-Seventh of Autumn, Twenty-three Cycles, the Humans had changed from a Nomadic lifestyle by founding Murona. They would from then on begin to accept the other two humanoid races (Though decline Giants from entering). Humans History: The third categorical group under the (Humanoid Tree)*; Humanoids were created by the (High Gods)* and are grouped two of two with (Giants)*. Humans populate the major (Human city)* of Murona and gather in small villages and towns. Their king lives in Murona and rules over a region of (Nazuris)*. Traits: Humans are larger in number than the other races and share major skill in teamwork as well as affinity for each other. Though they may be a little biased and don't have nearly as much affinity for magic, they do a good job at planning and achieving goals. Appearance: (Picture) Human appearances are usually medieval European but can be quite diverse. Magical Affinity { Low } : Related Group (Giants)* Devils History: The second categorical group under the (Humanoid Tree)*; Devils were created by the (High Gods)*, they are grouped two of two with (Gods)*. Devils normally reside in the (Human city)* of Murona. They are civilized though are very apathetic towards the needs of other races. Traits: Being as apathetic as they are, Devils tend to think of themselves as the bias of emptiness towards anything rational. They tend to claim themselves as the underdogs of society, struggling to live alongside (Humans)* and (Gods)*. Appearance: (Picture) Much like a (Gods appearance)*, Devils share such features of small single wings and sharp nails. It is rare for a Devil to have a wing on the left of them. Devils can also have horns as well. Magical Affinity { High } : Related Group (Gods)* Gods History: The first categorical group under the (Humanoid Tree)*; Gods were created by the (High Gods)* and are grouped two of two with (Devils)*. Gods are magical beings that normally reside in the (Human city)* of Murona. They are civilized, though only focus on the needs of other races over their own. Traits: Gods are sympathetic towards other races and are more inclined to be in tune with their caring nature. Appearance: Much like a (Devils appearance)*, Gods share such features of small wings and sharp nails. It is rare for a God to have a wing on the right of them. Magical Affinity { High } : Related Group (Devils)* Giants History: The fourth categorical group under the (Humanoid Tree)*; Giants were created by the (High Gods)*, they are grouped in two of two with (Humanoids)*. Giants have very low intellect and are often shunned outside civilized society. Their race is normally isolated from the world and are often violent if found in the wild. However, they can communicate with other races. Traits: Giants are strong and large creatures that normally use their strength against others. They are unicivilized and remain isolated. Appearance: !Leave blank for now! Magical Affinity { Very Low } : Related Group (Humanoids)* Elves Dwarves Dwarves were created from Krobolloids Demons Higher Beings High Gods High gods are the second oldest race in all of documented history. They are also commonly believed to be the strongest in Magic and the creation of realms and have a very large capacity for knowledge and memory. One of the greatest feats of this race was the creation of humanoids (Which is typically the specialty of Demon Lords). Since that time the High Gods have not been sighted in Nazuris. Demon Lords The counterpart to High Gods, sharing the strong ability to harness magic. They specialize in race creation and have a unique ability to control the souls of younger beings. Unknown Essence There is only one surviving member of this race. The name and many details of this race were long forgotten to time, as these creatures, like all Higher Beings, have the longest lives but unlike their counterparts, have moderate memory. Though they have a high capacity for magic and knowledge, they are among the weaker of the Higher Beings. These creatures are also the first documented creatures to modern knowledge.